Of Bedrooms and Broomsticks
by Cece1989
Summary: The story of James and Lily's Seventh Year at Hogwarts and how sometimes the dark days are the ones that bring people together.
1. Chapter One: Departures

Lily's face broke out into a wide grin. She strode purposefully through the train station, her body pulled by the magnetic force waiting for her, just beyond the brick wall. She turned over her shoulder and blew one last kiss to her parents. Her mother's green eyes, mirrors of her own, were full of tears and her father's typically stern countenance was breached by a smile. She waved at the pair of them. "Love you Lily-bean". She heard her mother's familiar voice call.

"Love you too!" She shouted over the steady rumble of people and trains. Her brain was thick with conflicting emotions. Lily hated goodbyes, the idea of parting; she would miss her parents. She did every year. Even as she got older, it didn't change. But adrenaline thrummed through her veins, and it kept the sadness from penetrating her body. She couldn't wait to be back. Back at Hogwarts, where she belonged. She turned to face the solid brick wall that should have rejected her body, but instead; it engulfed her. It accepted her into its momentary blackness. Her heart picked up pace as she plunged into the dark in between beyond the brick. Her parent's faces stuck in her mind, in the momentary darkness, her tiny mother leaning against her strong sturdy father. "I'll miss you." She whispered to herself. She willed herself not to dwell on the face that was missing from the mental family photo. Although she knew they could no longer see her, as her body had been swallowed by the solid brick wall, she blew them one last invisible kiss. Just as the darkness began to feel oppressive, she was thrust out into the light, her senses on overdrive, as she blinked rapidly, in the shadow of the scarlet body of the Hogwarts Express.

The platform was alive. Robed students intermingled with frantic parents by the train, like an army of ants swarming on the ground. Lily smiled kindly at a group of younger students she thought she recognized, pretty sure that they were second year Ravenclaws. She wove her way through the crowd, letting the chatter and the laughter fill out her excitement.

She made her way up to the scarlet engine, and lugging her trunk behind her, she climbed on board. Lily took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent musty of old parchment, as it mixed with the peppery smell of magic. It made her nose tingle. As she stepped into the corridor she smiled at the familiar red interior design. She felt renewed with a peppy vigor, that only magic could breathe into her. She wandered up the corridor, scanning the compartments as she went. She waved to a few of her fellow Seventh Years, exchanging the blasé pleasantries that were echoed throughout the train. Lily knew that soon she would tire of the "How are you"s, the "How was your summer"s and the "I've missed you"s, but for the moment they retained their sincerity.

"I can't believe we're seventh years." Alice Prewett squealed when she saw Lily.

"I know. It doesn't quite feel real, does it?" Lily said, as Alice embraced her enthusiastically.

"No! I just can't wrap my head around it." Lily smiled, feeling light and bouncy. "Well I've got to run and meet Frank." Alice squeaked. "But I'll see you at the feast!"

"Yeah, see you!" Lily waved cheerfully at the overeager Hufflepuff.

As she made her way down the train, it suddenly dawned on her that this was her final year at Hogwarts, the beginning of the end. She felt a sudden panic, suddenly feeling like running back through the wall behind her towards her mum and dad. One more year, and she'd be thrust out into the real world. It was both a wonderful and terrifying prospect. She didn't know where the future would take her, and she wasn't even sure she knew where she wanted it to. What had seemed like a world full of opportunities from the comfort of the white arm chair in her room, sudden felt like a world full of decisions that she wasn't ready to make. She took a deep breath, steadying herself with the scent of the familiar coupled with the unknown. It was all going to be fine. She couldn't help herself but grin. It was going to be everything she had ever hoped for.

Dragging her heavy trunk down the corridor, and silently cursing herself for packing her unabridged copy of Hogwarts a history, Lily searched for her friends in the crowd. The thrilling sensation of being back hadn't quite overtaken the sudden isolation she felt. She silently wished her own parent's faces were not absent from the large crowd gathered around the train. It was unfair, she thought, that just because they were muggles, they couldn't even access the platform. She scanned the crowd, her eyes peeled for a pale heart shaped face, or a blue eyes peeking out from under a cap, but her dearest friends were no where to be found. As was typical of each summer, the girls had been faithful correspondents in the beginning, but their letters had grown fewer and farther between as the months dragged on. It was expected that each girl would become involved in her home life, but it had still been too long since Lily had seen either one of them. She boarded the train. Lilly peeked into each compartment that she passed, each with no luck. She was starting to grow anxious, when she heard an excited squeal from behind her.

Alexa ran towards her, nearly trampling a group of small first years, to embrace her old friend. Lily threw her arms around her friend's neck, both bubbling with happiness. "Lily!" Alexa shrieked, "How are you? How have you been? I've barely heard from you all summer! I've missed you terribly!"

Alexa continued to spew questions, speaking so quickly that Lily could barely follow what she was saying. With a laugh, Lilly dragged her off to find seats, her calm restored. She felt the weight of uncertainty lift off her shoulders, and the acid in the pit of her stomach settle down. She felt ready to face her final year at Hogwarts, at least she would with her friends by her side.

As soon as the two of them had settled into an empty compartment, they were joined by Maggie, and the squealing began once more. The trio had been inseparable since the beginning of their first year. They had sat together on this same train as shy eleven year olds.

None of them had known what to say to one another, and for the first hour of the train ride, Lily had sat picking nervously at her split ends. Maggie had been the one to break the silence. Lily could remember it like it was yesterday. "So, what house do you think you'll be in?" she had mumbled, her eyes not leaving the floor. Lily remembered the way that the panic had flooded up inside her, reddening her cheeks. Being a muggleborn, she didn't even know what a 'house' was. Both the other girls hoped to be in Gryffindor, but Maggie suspected that she might end up in Ravenclaw. They had turned to her, as though she was going to volunteer her own prediction, but she had quickly turned her head and looked out the window. Lily had sat quietly while the other two discussed their family histories, sharing the sorting horror stories of mums, dads, brothers and cousins.

Finally, Lily plucked up the courage to ask the girls what a house was. The other two had giggled, but not in a mean spirited way. Maggie and Alexa were happy to give Lily the low down on all the houses, revealing the good, the bad, and the ugly. By the end of the train, they had gone from a compartment of somber faced eleven year old strangers, to giggling best friends.

While Cassidy and Alexa jabbered excitedly in the background, Lily stared out the window, watching the weaving patterns of young witches and wizards as they made their way to the train. She remembered her first trip to Hogwarts.

Her muggle parents hadn't had a clue what to think. They had driven to the train station, her mother anxiously reaching for her hand the whole time. "I'm fine! You don't need to lead me around like a baby!" the eleven year old Lily had reprimanded her. She wished that there was someone to hold her hand now. She laughed at the irony, her first ride on the Hogwarts express she had been bold and fearless, but now as a veteran, she was terrified for her final ride.

"Lils?" Alexa asked, staring a Lily's blank face. "uh Lily? Are you in there?"

Lily laughed and shook herself out from her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking," she muttered, still clearly distracted.

"I said, did you get Head Girl? Is it you? I figure it can't be anyone else!"

"Oh yeah!" Lily said, quickly rejoining the world outside her own head. "I did. I'm so happy. I really didn't think it would be me! I thought that maybe Almeda Feltkin would have beaten me. She's such an awful suck-up."

"Oh shut up Lil! We knew you'd get it, we told you all last term that you had it in the bag."

Lily blushed at her friend's kind praise. She knew that she was one of the top witches in their year. There was no denying that. But she was certainly modest enough not to assume that she was the best. Lily did her work quietly, not for the praise of teachers, and the envy of her classmates, but she simply liked to work. She was a quiet bright girl, who loved nothing better than a challenge.

"Speaking of which," Lily began "I should start over to the Head's compartment soon, to lead the first prefects meeting."

"Do you know who the Head Boy is yet?" Maggie asked.

"I haven't a clue." Lily answered. "McGonagall's letter didn't say."

"I'm betting on Remus Lupin," Alexa declared. "He's such a... rule follower."

"Are you accusing me of being a rule follower?" Lily cried with mock surprise. "Why I would never do such a thing!" The girls burst into a chorus of giggles at the very thought. Lily's perfect reputation preceded her. She was a brilliant student, a loyal friend, and a bit of a teachers pet; the very image of a good girl.

Lily felt simply lightheaded with happiness, other than the nervous butterflies, fluttering in her stomach, she felt calm, cheerful, and comfortable. Her whole body felt warm and relaxed here. She was on her way back, and she was surrounded by girls who knew and loved her. Basking in her own joy for a few minutes, she joined the other two in gossip threaded with plans for the coming year.

"Alexa..." Lily began, with a secretive smile on her face, "Anything, er, new with you and Sirius over the summer?" Alexa's angelic face blushed like a summer rose. She could barely contain her smile, just at the sound of his name.

"Well, we didn't see much of each other... any of each other, really." she started, the smile dropping from her face. "I wrote him a few owls, but he never seemed very interested in me..."

"Have you seen him yet?" Maggie butted in, always impatient.

"Er, no. I've been avoiding it really."

"But why?" Lily asked, her face riddled by concern. "Did anything happen? Was there a falling out? Or did it just sort of trail off?"

"It just faded." Alexa said glumly. "It was really only a little fling anyway."

Well, he's certainly not going to find any girl in Hogwarts prettier than you!" Lily said firmly.

"And if he bloody well keeps ignoring you, I'll kick his ass. Someone needs to knock some sense into him." Maggie threw an arm around her friends small shoulders. Alexa managed a small smile, at the thought of tiny, but fiery Maggie taking down the huge Sirius Black.

"Take care of her Mags," Lily whispered. "She's got to face him sometime. Make it soon."

Maggie gave her a small nod, and continued patting Alexa on her thin shoulders. Alexa gave a little sigh, and perked up a little.

"Where are you going Lily?" She asked, a little bit of her old sparkle creeping back into her voice. Lily had stood up and began to lift her trunk down, watching her beautiful friend with a look of motherly concern.

"I've got to go and meet the Head Boy! And prepare for the first Prefects meeting." she answered. "But don't worry, it shouldn't take long."

"Good luck Lily!" they chorused, as she headed out into the corridor.

"Hurry back! And tell us who the Head Boy is, or I might die of excitement!" Alexa added. There was nothing like a new bit of gossip to lift her spirits.

Lily smiled cheerily at them through the compartment window. Her heart thumped with anticipation. This was it. Her big chance to prove to Hogwarts that she was a good leader, it was finally her turn.

* * *

A gentle breeze blew James Potters' hair into his eyes, as he emerged from the barrier, and strolled onto Platform 9 3/4. The sun beat down on the hot brick of the train station. It had been an unbearably hot summer, and the unusually warm weather had carried through to September. His red cotton t-shirt clung to his chest, sticking to the little beads of sweat that were already starting there. He felt slightly uncomfortable in the heat, but the heady excitement of the school year kept the weather from his mind. Pulling his heavy trunk with ease out of the seemingly solid wall of the barrier behind him, he glanced up at the gleaming scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express.

He strode purposefully towards the train, his powerful, muscular legs carrying him swiftly across the platform. Propelled by the thrill that came with every new school year, he had left his parents, and even Sirius struggling to catch up with him. Quickly noticing their absence, he whirled around with a laugh, and shouted, "Oy Sirius! Are you trying to miss the train?" Sirius sprinted towards him at full speed, running right into him, and nearly knocking him down. James recovered speedily, and returned the favor with a friendly shove. Sirius ruffled James' hair, threw his arm nonchalantly over his shoulder, and the two boys set off.

The throng of students was pushing every which way, and the noise was so loud James could barely hear himself think over the din. Frantic mothers of first years were squealing nervously, and saying tearful goodbyes. Sixth year girls were giggling excitedly, and even goggling at James and Sirius. Fifth year boys were yelling, and cursing. Everywhere there were hellos mixing with goodbyes.

The crowd of students parted for James and Sirius, and they smiled jovially down at their young admirers. James ran his fingers through his hair, checking his reflection in the polished window of the train, making sure his hair looked thoroughly wind blown. While Sirius tossed his head, and winked cheekily at a group of pretty fifth year Ravenclaw girls.

"My brother told me about them! That's James Potter and Sirius Black!" a wiry young blond boy was whispering excitedly to his friend. "Yeah, that's James on the left. He's captain of the Quidditch Team and everything. He's a seriously brilliant player. Definitely professional material, maybe the best Hogwarts has ever seen! And well, the other one is Sirius Black. He's always getting into some sort of trouble, you know? The two of them pull some really quality pranks..." The young boy's voice faded out of earshot as they boarded the train.

"The infamous Sirius Black and James Potter, eh?" Sirius shouted as they walked down the corridor. "It sounds like they've built us into legends here mate," James roared with laughter. It was good to be back, home, where he belonged.

"The young ones needn't worry," James said seriously to his best friend, "I'm sure they'll have their fill of pranks before the year is up. After all, this is the grand finale. We'll go out with a bang."

They seemed like boys again themselves, as they made their way to their compartment, gossiping about their bold plans for the coming school year. Of course, they had spent the summer scheming, but no concrete plans had been made for the "back to school" prank. Sirius had spent the summer with James, just as he had for the past four summers. He didn't exactly see eye to eye with his pure blood loving parents. It had become customary for Sirius to spend all holidays with the Potter family. He even had his own bedroom in their house in Godric's Hollow.

They had spent the summer playing lazy games of one on one quidditch in the Potters' yard, playing wizards chess or exploding snap, and sleeping the days away. At night, they would sneak out of Godric's Hollow to the nearby muggle village of Grimsby and sit down by the beach. Some nights they would go into the pub and chat up the pretty young muggle girls. James laughed and flirted mindlessly, but his heart wasn't really in it. Sometimes, he would even stumble after one into the alley; but he never brought any home for the night. They were simply a game to him. Sirius on the other hand was a different story. There was a different muggle girl in his bed every weekend, with the exception of one especially stunning brunette, who had managed to hold his attention for about two weeks before being replaced. The nights that they didn't go into the pub they spent walking along the shore, talking about the future, wondering. They spoke of all their joys and all of their fears. It was a dangerous time, but neither of them felt the weight of darkness on their shoulders right now.

"Well, lets see," James began, "We could persuade all of the house elves to swap out the pumpkin juice for fire whiskey during the first feast..."

"Or we could bewitch old Professor Boulstridge's cane to follow him around, and hit him on the head..."

"Or it could just abandon him and hit all of the Slytherins on the head. I'd like to see old Snivelous Snape being chased down the hallway by a cane."

"Chase him all the way to the shower, so he could wash the grease out his hair!"

At the thought of a floating cane, beating their enemies over the head repeatedly, the boys burst into raucous laughter. The self-proclaimed kings of Hogwarts lugged their royal bags down the corridor of the train searching for a compartment.

Shouts, and whistles heralded their entrance. Girls looked longingly at them from under their long full lashes, young boys stared with admiration, and their peers looked on them with a sort of worshipful envy.

They found a cabin that suited their fancy at the very back of the train. Shortly after they had settled in, Sirius lounging across the bench, with his feet propped up, and James looking nonchalantly out the window, they were joined by none other than Remus Lupin. His usually serious face broke into a smile at the sight of his old friends.

"Mooney!" James shouted, jumping up and pulling his mate into the compartment. Sirius stood on the bench and let out a loud howl, proclaiming the arrival of their "furry" friend. "How've you been holding up Moon?" Sirius asked, clapping him on the back, after the three of them had resettled themselves.

"As well as ever," he said with a little sigh, "I'm glad to be back."

"Ah, yessir Remus" James said, patting his friend's thin shoulders. "It's good to be back, and just in time too" he added, "Padfoot and I have been playing it dangerously safe this summer. It's about time there's been a little mischief." The three boys all laughed. It was the final beginning, their last big entrance; they were going to make the most of it.

Peter Pettigrew was the last one to join them in the compartment, even his watery eyes lit up to see his three closest friends gathered in the little compartment.

"Wormy!" Sirius shouted, clapping their smallest friend on the back. "You've arrived just in time."

The four boys put their heads together, and whispered in hushed excitement. "Alright," James said, taking the lead, "I say that we head down to the kitchens before the feast…"

"Sorry to interrupt James, but-"

"What's up Mooney?"

"Can we finish this up after the prefects meeting? I want to change into my robes before hand."

"Come on Remus," Sirius whined, "You need to get your priorities straight,"

"Oh yes," Remus smiled knowingly. "My prefect responsibilities aren't nearly as important as pranking the Slytherins."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Who said it has to be the Slytherins?" Peter chimed in.

"I figured it was implied that it would be the Slytherins."

"I guess you're right." Peter gave in.

"Shit," James swore. "I completely forgot about the Prefect's meeting."

"But you aren't a prefect…" Remus pointed out. Sirius tutted.

"Oh Remus…" He said, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"No!" Remus gasped in shock. "No way." James and Sirus grinned back at him, while Peter just looked confused. "Now this must be the prank… because there is no way that Dumbledore would EVER…"

"Jealous? Are you Moon?" James elbowed his friend jokingly in the ribs.

"Jealous? I-" Remus paused, seemingly lost for words. "Congratulations James." He said, a serious smile on his face.

"Thanks Moon." He said. "I've got to run, I've got to change before the meeting, and go meet up with the Head Girl."

"Give Evans a good snog for me."

"Oh bugger off, Padfoot."

"You'd better snog her soon." Sirius taunted, "Or I'll have to have a go at it myself."

"I'd like to see you try," James scoffed.

"Lily Evans, head girl. Now that would be something for my little black book."

"Oh god, Sirius. You don't actually keep a little black book do you?" Remus asked with a look of disgust.

"Books. It's plural." James answered for him.

"That is truly foul, you know that?" Lupin asked, looking superiorly at the two of them.

"Now, now." Sirius, stood up in mock anger. "The lot of you are making me out to be some sort of womanizing, play boy."

"And?" The three of them asked simultaneously.

"I would never." He scoffed with mock incredulity. "This is not a conversation for my virgin ears." The other three started to snicker. "I don't even believe in pre-marital cuddling." Sirius declared, accompanied by a chorus of laughter from the other three Marauders.

"Laugh all you want, but it's the truth." He paused, and then let out a snort. "All right, even I couldn't keep a straight face through that." They all chortled.

"All right, I'm off to meet Evans." James said, with an air of calculated casualness.

"All right Jamsie," Sirius clapped him on the back, "but after this meeting, you're all ours. Deal?"

"Deal."

"We've got to plan the prank,"

"And the party to follow the feast," James added.

"And so it begins," Remus said with a sigh.

"Come off it Remus," James chided. "You know you love the trouble we drag you into."

"That I do." He grinned.

"See you James!" Peter said wheezily as James exited the compartment. He strode down the corridor, not even stopping to enjoy the stares, and the excited chatter that followed him wherever he went. All thoughts of the prank, the party, and even the very pretty sixth year girls waving to him were drowned out as he approached the Head compartment. Lily Evans was on his mind, and she was enough to silence everything else.

James looked at her through the window of the compartment, and she nearly broke his heart. She was already sitting there, waiting for- well he supposed it was actually him that she was waiting for. The idea of that brought a smile to his face. He took a moment just to look at her, hands folded in her lap, dark red hair tucked behind her ears. It was her eyes that got him though. They always did. Green like a cat's and clever too. But today they lacked the fierce aggressiveness that they usually took on when she looked at James. "Even Lily Evans lets her guard down to day dream," he smiled, and reached for the door handle.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

A/N: Just a little note! This is my first fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Lily flipped her long reddish gold hair over her shoulder, and surveyed her surroundings. Shielded from the prying eyes of the rest of the school, she allowed herself a gloating smile in the privacy of her compartment. _Head Girl_, she thought to herself. _Not too shabby. _

She stowed her trunk away in the upper storage compartment, and sat down smugly on the red leather seat to await the arrival of the Head Boy. Lily had spent her summer wondering who her partner would be, since her Hogwarts letter had left his identity a mystery. She had envisioned him in her head, and he was perfect. He would be her male equivalent in every way; concerned, just as she was, about maintaining order and stability within Hogwarts. For starters he would have to be a top student, with brilliant ideas; someone with good leadership skills, and a sense of maturity that so many of the candidates lacked. He would share her respect for authority and the deeply rooted traditions of the school. She sighed, smiling inwardly at the thought. She was tired of the immature antics of the school's male population. The only problem was that as far as she was concerned, that boy did not exist at Hogwarts.

The compartment door slid open, and James Potter made his grand entrance. Lily's face fell. Her jaw dropped in horror and she made no effort to hide it. The golden companion of her summer fantasies exploded into a thousand pieces and left James Potter standing in the smoking ruins.

She could see the whole thing now. She would be made into a laughing stock. She was sure of it. James Potter would be the Head Boy with no rules. He was an arrogant prat, the conceited quidditch hero of Hogwarts. All that he cared for was his own popularity, and his gang's next farcical escapade. Lily felt her body tense up. She was a gladiator in the arena, and she would rather die that let James Potter ruin the dignified tradition of the Head Boy and Girl.

James flashed his most winning smile at her revealing his pearly white teeth. "Evans!" he cheerfully exclaimed, watching her face grow more disgusted by the second. "Lovely to see you," James made it no secret that he fancied Lily.

"Oh equally, Potter." Lily said in the most sarcastic drawl she could muster.

"Well Evans," James began conversationally, "You weren't expecting to see me here were you?" She merely glared. "I know I simply startle you with my talent, brilliance and dashing good looks. The list goes on and on, but don't look so surprised. It really was quite obvious." He continued, with his debonair smile plastered on to his face.

" I must say, despite your fabulous qualifications, you managed to surprise me." she continued in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, did I now?" James said, mimicking her tone, "It was a pleasant surprise wasn't it?"

"Oh indeed," Lily sneered back at him.

"I can't say the same about you, Evans." James began, "Everyone was sure that Perfect little Lillian Evans was going to be selected as Head Girl. I guess the years of trying to suck the fun out of Hogwarts has finally paid off for you." Lily merely smirked back at him.

She did not try to 'suck the fun out of things'! She loved to have fun, as long as all of the school rules remained intact. She couldn't help it that her idea of fun was curled up in front of the fire with a good book, or in the company of her two girlfriends, rather than a bottle of fire whiskey and pounding music.

He gave her another dashing smile, that would have melted the heart of any other girl, but Lily remained immune to his charm.

"Unlike some people, Potter, I have a healthy respect for the rules."

"There is nothing healthy about your relationship with rules." He scoffed, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"There's no one here to impress." Lily spat at him. "So you can stop fussing with your bloody hair." He shook his head, like a dog when it's wet, and then checked his reflection in the compartment window.

"Oh sorry," he winked at her, "Did you want to run your fingers through my hair instead?"

"Oh buzz off, Potter." She rolled her eyes. She could feel her hands balling into fists, as her disbelief gave way to anger.

How could Dumbledore do this to her? Potter was nothing more than a hooligan; a hormone crazy teenage boy. Most importantly, he was more concerned with breaking the rules than upholding them, even all-forgiving Dumbledore could not have looked past that.

How dare he ruthlessly pursue her, when he knew she wanted nothing to do with it? He strutted around as if he had the whole world wrapped around his finger, but Lily would never give him the satisfaction of having her comply with his will. It killed her, how easily things just came to him. She worked hard for every accolade that she had ever earned, including her role as Head. But as usual, Potter pranced in and got what he wanted without lifting his little finger. It wasn't fair, things had never been that easy for her, why should they be for Potter? She glared at him across the seat.

"Are you sure, Evans? This is a once in a life time opportunity."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Come on, Evans. There are plenty of girls up and down this train who would kill for this opportunity."

"Then why don't you ask them?" The irritation was audible in her voice.

"I'd much rather you do it, Lils." Lily gave a disgusted groan.

"You make me sick."

"You know you love me." He lounged back on the seat, kicking his feet up, and resting them next to Lily.

"Get your feet off!" Her voice was beginning to rise. She shoved his legs, but they didn't budge. "Ugh!" She gave a frustrated little scream.

"Aw, but I'm comfortable like this…" He smirked at her. "I think I'll stay."

"Damnit Potter! Do you enjoy getting on my nerves?" She wished she'd never asked the question.

"Why, yes Evans. Yes I do."

She stood up, not quite sure what she intended to do. All that she really wanted to do was throw a book at James Potter's head, although she figured that would be frowned upon, especially on her first day as Head Girl." As she turned to leave, James sprung out of his seat, and opened the door. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, slightly confused.

"Ladies, first." He gestured at her, raising one arrogant eyebrow. She stormed out into the corridor with out a word. Just as she was nearing the back of the car, she turned around to find him watching her, with an amused grin on his face.

"The prefects meeting will be at 5 sharp, Potter." She spluttered, fighting the growl of irritation in her throat, "Don't you dare be late," It was all she could manage to say, in her irritation.

"Sure thing, 530 sharp." She sent him daggers in her stare, and he burst into laughter as he headed back into the compartment.

She stormed off down the train, ignoring the friendly waves from the students she passed. What had she done that she deserved this? What ironic twist of fate had landed her with James Potter as Head Boy?

She paced up and down the train, trying to clear her head which was foggy with lingering irritation. She wanted to appear calm and collected at the Prefects meeting. Good leaders were not rash, they did not snap, even at pricks like Potter.

"Lily? Lily!" Alexa's face came into focus, as Lily stopped her furious wandering. "Damn, you are really out of it today, Lils." Alexa said, taking her friends arms with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, sorry, Lex." She brought her fingers up to rest on her throbbing temples, trying to slow the angry rush of blood to her head. "I guess I am."

"Are you ok?" Maggie chimed in, Lily's aggravation was plain as day to the other girls. They knew her too well for her to try and hide it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-"

"Potter?" They asked in unison.

"So you've heard…" Lily sighed, feeling her anger lighten into frustration.

"Yeah, I can't believe Dumbledore would do that."

"Neither can I!" Lily said, her eyes widening emphatically. Both girls turned to look at Maggie, waiting her to agree exasperatedly with them. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I think James is all right." Lily opened her mouth to quickly correct her, but Maggie continued. "Don't bite my head off Lil, but he's a good Quidditch captain, good leader, keeps the team together."

"The school is NOT a Quidditch pitch- It needs to be run with…"

"I'm not going to argue with you Lils. I just think he stands a shot at doing a good job. You at least owe him a shot."

"Maggie, I-"

"I've got to change into my robes," Maggie said as she headed to the restroom in the back of the train. "But I'll see you at the feast." She grinned back at Lily and Alexa.

"I guess I should head to the prefects meeting now," Lily said sheepishly. She was surprised at Maggie's outburst. Sure, the two of them played on the Quidditch team together, but Lily had never known Maggie to so blatantly stick up for James Potter. Although, she supposed, if he could lead a Quidditch team to victory two years in a row, Maggie had a point, he must have known something about responsibility.

"Ok! Good luck!" Alexa gave her shoulder a quick loving squeeze. "Make sure you keep Potter in his place." She turned and headed off after Maggie.

Lily took a deep breath as she headed back to the Head compartment to face the prefects meeting, and James Potter.

* * *

"Well, as usual patrols will be split up by house on a rotating schedule. You will be responsible to do evening rounds once every four days as a pair."

"Is that all?" Lucius Malfoy moaned from the back of the group. "I've just seen a new crop of Mudbloods that look like they need to be put in their place." He barely made an effort to lower his voice. Bellatrix snickered beside him.

James looked over at Lily, surprised to find her face completely composed. It was no secret that she was muggle born. "Malfoy, that will be 5 points from Slytherin for your filthy language." She said calmly. James waited for her to crack, to show some sign of offense, but she glared calmly at Malfoy instead. He scowled, but didn't press the matter. Bellatrix hissed through her teeth at Lily, before folding her arms over her chest and turning towards the door.

James hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath, as he expelled the air from him lungs. He was secretly glad Malfoy and Bellatrix had backed down. He would have gladly defended Lily's honor, or anyone's really, regardless of blood status, but he wasn't sure that a fight on the train was the best way to announce their return to Hogwarts. He felt his pulse slowly lessen pounding in his skull.

"That will be-" Lily began, but he cut her off, before she could dismiss the meeting.

Regaining his composure, he added calmly, "One more thing," Lily was looking at him confusedly. "Prefects, please do not forget to escort the first year students to your respective common rooms after tonight's feast. We don't want to have anyone getting lost, and locked out of the castle tonight."

"That's all for tonight." Lily said. "You can all go." She smiled her polite politician's smile as the prefect filed out of the compartment. When they were alone again, she said, "Thanks." He looked into her pretty face, the smile had been erased from her mouth.

"Er, what for?" He was distracted by the way that her face had fallen. He wanted to fix it.

"For reminding them about the first years. I- I completely forgot." She was looking at the floor, it was as though James could hear her inner dialogue. He knew she was berating herself for the slip up.

"Malfoy is a prat. Don't let him get to you." He said without thinking, just because he had let him go with out a fight, didn't mean that James wasn't furious with Malfoy's offense.

"He doesn't." She said flatly, her mouth hardening into a firm line. "None of them do." For once, James knew better than to press his luck. They lapsed into silence, and the any trace of sadness was erased from Lily's face. Now, it betrayed nothing.

As they sat in silence, James watched her out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the magnetic pull of his body towards hers, conscious of the way that his shoulders angled in her direction, giving him away. He ran his fingers through his hair, it was a nervous habit that he couldn't seem to break.

He had been asking her out since their second year, and she had always flat-out rejected him. He couldn't seem to impress her, no matter what he did. He noticed the way that other girls swooned at his feet, but it didn't faze him really. They were just distractions from what he really wanted.

He looked in her eyes, trying to read her. If she would only let him try to understand her, if she would only give him a chance- But no, she never had. Even the doggedly persistent James Potter was dejected after five years of rejection. Some days he thought about giving her up. Well, not her, per say, but the idea of her. But it was Lily, and he couldn't leave her alone if he tried.

There was something about her that just drew him to her. Her undaunted confidence, her flaming red hair tinged with flecks of gold, her brilliance. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her, but she was exciting. She was efficient, and commanding. He was in awe of her in the prefect's meeting, like a dainty but fierce general driving her troops into battle.

"So Evans," he started, breaking the thick, tense silence, "Did you have a good holiday?" _Neutral subjects_, he coached himself inside his head. _There's no way that this will set her off. It's just friendly. Just keeping it cordial and casual._

_"_It was fine really" she answered him coolly, "But I'm glad to be going back."

"Yeah, I hear you," James replied "I'm sure you missed me most of all eh?" He couldn't help himself. He wanted to do something to lighten up the atmosphere, her face was like stone. He just wanted to see her laugh.

"Psh", she scoffed openly in his face. "Of course Potter", she spat. "I've been waiting the whole summer for this moment. Ugh," she actually sighed with disgust.

The rejection hit James like a bludger between the eyes. Every year she frustrated him like this. James could see he had his faults, but he just couldn't understand what made him so utterly repulsive to her. She didn't treat anyone else at Hogwarts like this, not even the Slytherins, it was just him. Mentally swatting away her scorn, he turned to face her.

"Now I know that you're brimming over with joy that you and I are stuck here together for the rest of this year, but you might as well get used to it. Because I'm not going anywhere." He stated flatly, staring down her green cat eyes.

"I know! I just don't know how Dumbledore let this happen! Of all the people in this school... It had to be you didn't it!?"

He could see that there was no reasoning with here. She was the same Lily, stubborn and unrelenting. "Don't get too carried away with the compliments now," he said, smirking through her fury. He couldn't help himself, every insult was an invitation; a challenge. "I've been thinking..." he began on a cautious note. She was listening now. She seemed to have abandoned her violent approach to the situation, realizing that there was nothing she could do to change it. Instead, she sat with her arms crossed tightly across her chest, her face set stonily in a grimace. "that you might as well go out with me this year Evans" he continued. "You're going to have to give in at some point. You might as well make the best of things, and who knows," he whispered, "you might even enjoy it."

"Potter!" She screeched. She looked like a little girl about to let loose a temper tantrum. James laughed openly.

"Ah, so Potter's already got you screaming his name, has he?" Sirius said as he flung the compartment door wide open.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" James followed up, taking advantage of her momentary silence.

"Shut up, Black." Lily reprimanded him. "I'll thank you to keep your vulgar comments to yourself, unless you want to find yourself in detention."

"Ooh, do I need to be punished?" Sirius said, winking cheekily at her. "I didn't figure you to be into that kind of thing Lils, but if that's what you-" The Marauders all snickered at Sirius' attempts to flirt with the head girl. Blatantly ignoring Sirius and James, Lily beckoned Remus into the compartment.

"I didn't get a chance to see you after the prefects meeting! How was your summer?" She asked. Of all the Marauders, he was by far her favorite.

"It was fine, but I'm ready to be back now."

"Me too." She sighed. "Seventh Year," James heard a touch of wistfulness in her voice.

"And we've saved the best for last, haven't we?" He grinned at the other three Marauders.

"Bet you can't wait for the party tonight, can you Lily flower?" Sirius asked, eyeing her mischievously.

"What party?" They all snickered at her naivety.

"What party?" Sirius raved, "What party?! Why only the Marauders annual back to school party. It should have been on your calendar m'dear."

"Don't 'dear' me," she snapped. "You know I don't condone this type of behavior." She paused. "And Remus, you're a prefect. How can you let them drag you into this? McGonagall would have all of your hides if she ever found out."

"If you can't beat them, join them," Remus said, with a rare roguish look in his eye.

"What about James? He's Head Boy." Peter reminded them. "You aren't even going to give him any flack about this?"

The room turned expectantly to watch the two of them. Lily shrugged. "I expect this sort of nonsense from Potter."

"You know me too well, Evans." He threw an arm carelessly around her shoulders, which she immediately threw off. James tried not to cringe at the look of distaste on her face. "Save me a dance?" He tried again.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"We'll keep things under control," Remus assured Lily.

"Good," she thanked him.

"Wait, wait," Sirius halted the conversation, as all eyes focused on him. "Are you trying to tell me that you won't be in attendance, Miss Evans?"

"No. I won't be. It's not really my scene."

"Oh, Lily. It was a mistake to tell us that." James could feel the excitement in the air, like an electric current. Mischief was in the making.

"Do I sense a kidnapping plot?" James asked conspiratorially.

"Indeed. I think you do." Remus sighed.

"Look!" Peter pointed out the window, and five pairs of eyes followed his lead. For a moment, all thoughts of the party were forgotten. They saw the huge castle, it's windows twinkling like enormous stars in the black night. James heart picked up speed, as he drank in the smooth black surface of the lake, and the castle, almost purple against the night.

"We're back." James and Lily murmured in unison. They looked at each other, both of their eyes alight.


	3. Chapter 3: Feasts and Fears

Lily was one of the last to enter the Great Hall, with James hot on her tail. While some students were still milling about, the majority were making their way to their house tables. She felt her heart hiccup as she looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The stars twinkled in the purple black night. "No matter how many I times I see that, it never gets old." James said, his eyes too were glued to the sky above them. Lily flashed him a small smile, that he didn't see. She couldn't agree more.

They parted ways as they approached the Gryffindor table. She watched as he made his way down towards the other three noisy Marauders. She fought back a scowl as Sirius wolf-whistled at her as she joined the other girls. James grinned down at them, and saluted Lily. It was so good to be back; she was fighting to keep her scowl in place. Even James' mocking attention didn't faze her.

She sat down with Alexa and Cassidy along the Gryffindor table, glancing down at the empty trays, glittering with expectation. They watched as the first years paraded in, some looked like they could burst from excitement, while others could have been on their way to death row. The sorting was one of those things that never got old. It was both hysterical and touching. Lily eyed each one of the new Gryffindors with a sort of motherly pride.

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stepped up to the golden podium at the top of the hall, no doubt to give his customary start of term address. The student's fell very quickly silent, as their headmaster opened his mouth to speak. "Good Evening to all of you," He said, eyeing each of the four tables in turn, "and I want to welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts. I know most of you are waiting for me to finish this speech as quickly as possible, so that you may attend to another excellent feast. I must say, I am too. However, I feel that more importantly, I must relay my hopes for the coming school year to you all."

Lily could hear some slight grumbling from the tables out in the hall. They were all starving, and Lily was no exception, but she made herself comfortable on the bench, knowing that whatever wisdom Dumbledore was choosing to impart on them would be very important.

"First, I want to commend you. All of you. To be young witches and wizards during this dark and difficult time is not an easy task, but alas it is the task you have been given. This is a time when the darkness that surrounds our world can either create rifts between us, or bring us together.

Hogwarts has been a safe haven through out the history of the world. It is a place of learning and of understanding. I would ask you not to forget that. In spite of the horrors, and the pressures of the wider wizarding world, let us all strive to make Hogwarts a place of equal opportunity in the coming year." Dumbledore spoke slowly, letting the importance of his words hang in there as he looked around the hall, his bright blue eyes seeming to pierce every student in the crowd.

"Lastly, I want to remind you, that all of you are here because you deserve to be here. Hogwarts is not a place for the faint of heart, or of head. All of you, are bright young witches and wizards, I, like many others have placed my hope in you."

His words paused as his words sunk into the minds of the students. Some looked confused, others look irritated or encouraged, while some just looked hungry. Lily couldn't quite decide what to feel. She was no stranger to the prejudice that Dumbledore had so elegantly eluded to. Her palms began to sweat, and her face began to heat up, remembering Malfoy's rude remark on the train. The ugly word had been thrown her way in the past, but that didn't mean that the shock of it hadn't worn off. It had broken her heart before, but she would be damned sooner than she would let it hurt her again

"Now, Let us Eat!" He exclaimed, and for that, there was a loud round of applause.

Mounds of food appeared on the sparkling platters before them. Chicken, Steak, Turkey, potatoes, peas, carrots in every kind of gravy imaginable. At the center of each house table was a roast pig, with an apple in it's mouth.

"Wow, the houselves have really out done themselves this year." Maggie mumbled, her mouth already full of potatoes. The girls were beginning to load their plates, urged forward by their grumbling stomachs, when they heard a shriek from the Slytherin table.

Lily whipped around, only to see a live pig squealing and snorting, running down the length of the Slytherin table. She nearly spat out her mouthful of pumpkin juice. Dumbfounded, the Slytherins were just staring as the pig trampled dish after dish of their food. The poor thing must have been terrified, but no one seemed to know what to do about it. The rest of the Great Hall was too busy roaring with laughter, even Lily let out a giggle that she hoped no one saw.

After what seemed like an age, Professor Dumbledore stood up from the high table, raised his wand, and transfigured the pig into a large cake. He surveyed the hall of students before him with an amused smile. "As you were," he chuckled, and returned to his seat. Lily stared down the table to where the Marauders sat. The four of them nearly in tears with laughter, and left no doubt as to who was responsible.

"That was one of their better pranks." Alexa chatted happily, "certainly better than the year all of the benches collapsed."

"It could have ruined the feast!" Lily cried out.

"Oh Lil," Maggie said, rolling her eyes at her. "Come off it. Even you can't pretend that wasn't funny." Lily rolled her eyes back.

"If you ever tell anyone that I so much as giggled, you're going in the lake with the giant squid."

"At least he knows how to laugh at a joke." Maggie said, smiling. The three girls giggled, as they finished their dinner, and set off for the common room. Maggie had insisted on an extra helping of desert, so they were one of the last groups to leave the Great Hall.

"Honestly Maggie, I don't know how you fit all that food in your little body!" Alexa exclaimed, eyeing Maggie's short, but petite frame as they walked.

"Please Lily," Maggie begged, changing the subject. "You have to come to the party."

"Well, I'm fairly certain that the Marauders made a less than veiled threat to kidnap me if I didn't".

"It's settled then," Alexa gushed. "You have to come."

"But-"

"Don't whine Lily. It's very unbecoming." Alexa chastised her.

"It's just not really my cup of tea."

"Flibberty Jibbert." All three said in unison.

"Welcome back my dears," The fat lady said as she swung forward. As the three stepped through the portal, Lily's ears were assaulted by a blaring weird sisters record. The Marauders had delivered.

James turned towards the portrait hole as it swung forward. His heart jumped in his stomach, as he saw a very abashed looking Lily making her way into the red and gold belly of the common room. Sirius, who was already sloshing fire whiskey out of his glass, tossed a brotherly arm over James' shoulder. "Go get her Prongsie!" He said, with a gentle slur. James patted his dear friend on the back, and took a swig of his own fire whiskey, but stayed with his feet firmly rooted to the carpet. He watched Lily arguing with Alexa and Maggie, and as she turned to maker her escape up the stone staircase, it became obvious to him what their little tiff was about.

"Oy! Evans!" He called, grinning broadly. He couldn't help the way that the whiskey made him bold.

"Potter." She replied coolly, walking towards him, flanked by her friends. "You do realize we could lose our jobs for this?!" She hissed.

"I won't tell if you won't." James winked.

"You're secret is safe with her!" Alexa giggled furiously, and Lily threw her a vicious look. Sirius half danced, half stumbled towards the little group.

"Well, three beautiful ladies with empty hands." He tutted disapprovingly. "Let's get these three some drinks." James smiled as Lily opened her mouth to protest.

"Come on Evans," he goaded. "What's one drink?"

"It's against the rules. And-"

"And nothing." He said, putting a little glass in her hand. "Dare you, Evans." He said, raising his glass to her.

"Bottoms up, Lil." Maggie clinked glasses with Lily, and then downed hers in one large gulp. James was suddenly reminded of how much he enjoyed Maggie's company. She was the only one of the three that you could count on to be good for a party.

James could see the conflict on her face, as Lily looked at the fire whiskey and then around the room at their fellow Gryffindors.

"You've never had fire whiskey before, have you?" James said, eyeing her with amusement. Lily was getting a few questioning looks from those gathered around the punch bowl. James realized he had never seen her at a party as a guest, only to break things up, or shush them when they were out of control.

"What business is it of yours anyway, Potter?" She spat, but she couldn't quite knock the look of mortification off her face. He burst into laughter. "I- I shouldn't even be here while this is going on." She said, although James thought he caught a whiff of worry in her voice. "I'm going to bed." She finished curtly. "If you all get detentions for this, well, don't say I didn't warn you."

His heart dropped like a stone into his stomach as he watched her flounce up the girl's stairs. Suddenly he couldn't quite remember why they were having a party. He mumbled his excuses to his friends, and slunk off upstairs.

He sank into the warm feather mattress, and sighed quietly to himself. He breathed deeply into his pillow. It had that comforting familiar smell. The smell of happy carefree memories, of schemes and dreams. Hogwarts' smell was intoxicating, and James' could feel his eyelids drooping. His stomach was exceedingly full, and his brain buzzed slightly from the whiskey.

He hated to disappoint Lily again, but he supposed that was what he did best when it came to her. Their relationship was a series of disappointments, founded on insults and unrequited feelings. His mind wandered, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the enormous expectations. Dumbledore, his parents, Lily, they all expected so much from them. How was he supposed to deliver? Dwelling morbidly on his own inadequacy, he drifted off.

_James was sprinting down the stone corridor, a stabbing sensation pried his ribs apart as he gasped for air. He was breathing heavily, mouth open as he ran. Just got to get away, he thought to himself. Just got to get out. He caught a glimpse of a cape whipping around the corner of the hallway ahead, as a wizard in front of him rounded the corner. He followed, conscious that he must not slow down, no matter the cramping in his legs._

_He pushed himself faster, trying to catch up with whoever was leading him. "Remus" he gasped, barely able to speak for the pressure in his lungs. His friend motioned him to follow, as he continued running, his purple cloak flapping at his heels as he ran. James tried to muster enough air to call out to him again, to make him wait, but he heard maniacal laughter behind him, and just kept running. His arms were pumping, his heart hammering in his chest, continually pushing himself to keep running. Suddenly, the laughter coming from behind his was loud in his ears. He felt a sharp pain in his head, as the hallway melted into inky blackness. _

_The next thing he was conscious of was lying in a stone room, with no windows. He heard the chilling evil laughter again, ringing from the terrifying figure that stood over him. _

_"James Potter" the voice had stopped laughing now, and resembled the hiss of a great serpent. Its diminishing volume did nothing to lesson his terror, in fact he felt a chill ripple through his spine, "What a little hero." James could not see him, but he did not need to. _

_"Where is Remus?" James realized he was struggling to draw breath. He looked around the room, scanning it for any sign of his friend. _

_ "Crucio!"_

_James was writhing on the floor, and screaming with anguish. He felt as though every nerve in his body was on fire. The curse was lifted, and James felt all of his muscles clench involuntarily. "Don't ask questions, Mr. Potter." Voldemort reprimanded him, as James felt more waves of pain wrack his body. _

_He looked straight ahead, trying to focus his eyes on a particular stone in the wall. He was grinding his teeth, his face screwed up with the effort of trying to keep silent. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of his tortured yells. _

_Voldemort laughed madly once again to himself. "Oh James Potter, what a treat we have in store," Voldemort told James, almost taunting him, mocking his weakness. _

_At that moment, the heavy oak doors that were the sole entrance to the dungeon opened, and a tall hooded figure entered the room. The masked man brought a girl with him. Following the first robed figure was another death-eater, this one dragging a boy behind him. The second death eater seemed to be continually struggling with her captive. He was a great deal taller than she, judging by their silhouettes. The victims struggled against their invisible bonds, but James was unable to make their faces out in the dim light of the dungeon. Their profiles however, revealed them to be young people, close to James' age. The girl was petite, with a thin delicate frame, and the boy was tall and muscular with a large mop of hair. _

_Voldemort spoke again, his voice reverberating sinisterly in the silent dungeon. "My guests of honor have arrived. May I present," he continued, "The filthy mudblood lowlife, and the blood traitor. None other than Miss Lillian Evans and The young Master Sirius Black."_

_Voldemort's laughter grew more maddening by the second. "Although, I think that the three of you may already be acquainted. _

_James stood up, but he sick and dizzy. It didn't matter though, he was prepared to die a thousand deaths in that moment if it meant that he could save them. He looked up at Lily and saw terror in her famous eyes. Her hair was messy, and hanging around her face wildly. The mask of tranquility was gone; replaced by primal fear. Her robes were ripped and tattered, and she showed signs of a struggle. There was a long thin cut across her let cheek, and dried blood was smeared across her face. James wanted to smile, but he could not remember how. He knew she was not the type to come quietly. _

_His eyes turned on Sirius. His body glowed with a hatred that could have killed the faint hearted. His face was flushed. He too boasted the signs of a bloody struggle. He was already sporting a blossoming black eye, and his whole face was covered in scratches. His leg was positioned at a funny angle, and there was a suspiciously dark stain on his robes. _

James whipped around, prepared to face Voldemort, but the chamber was empty. _"You can't decide which will go first Mr. Potter?" it was his voice, but James could not see anyone. He whirled around again, searching for his enemy, wracking his brain for a way to save them. _

_"Then,Ii suppose we shall have to be courteous," the mocking hiss called. "Ladies first!" James was a caged lion. He paced, waiting to see where the attach came from, his heart pulsing in his brain. But when he turned around to face his friends again, Lily Evans crumpled to the floor. _

_Her piercing scream penetrated James' brain and shattered any pretense of composure. A snarl escaped his lips, and he could feel his whole body vibrate with rage. Lily was still being tortured at his feet. Her constant screaming reverberating loudly off the stone walls. _

_Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Lily lay on th e floor, panting. Tears were steaming down her face, and her eyes were wide with utter terror. She was too weak to even raise herself from the floor. _

_James ran to her, but he didn't know what to do. He pulled her head into his lap, and willed himself to stay strong for her. _

_ "What's the matter Potter? The little mudblood cares nothing for you anyway. She doesn't love you. You're too selfish to risk breaking your perfect neck to save her." He let another mirthless laugh ring through the dungeon._

_"Stop it!" James shouted, breathless from his struggle. "I would save her. I would die to save her."_

_Voldemort stared straight into James' eyes, and with no trace of a laugh, he said in a voice of deadly terrorizing calm, "Oh, do not doubt it Potter, you too will die before this night is through." _

_At those words, Voldemort raised his wand, pointed at Lily and made a dramatic slashing movement. Lily let out a high pitched scream of pure pain. It sent a tremor through James' weak body, and shook his very heart._

_As she writhed in pain on the floor, her emerald eyes met James' hazel ones. And James yelled, "STOP," his voice cracking with emotion, tears welling up in his own eyes now. He tried to hold her still, but she was convulsing in his arms. "LILY," he shouted over her petrified screams, "LILY!" This was it, and he knew it. If she was going to die, he would die with her. _

_Her body was twisted and immobile on the floor, and a pool of blood was forming around her fragile frame. Her robes were torn open and a long deep gash had been made up her side, stretching from her hip to her collarbone. James gently squeezed her limp body to him, as he felt the blood start to seep onto his own robes. _

_James watched as another gash formed, this one drawing a deep diagonal line across her neck. Voldemort still remained invisible. James was truly powerless. _

_Perhaps she was justified in hating me, James thought. I'm too weak to even save her. She's right. Voldemort is right. I don't deserve her, and I never will. I'm weak and selfish. I was arrogant to think Ii could be worthy of her. She's perfect and... Tears were welling up in James eyes. _

_Voldemort continued making the violent slashes on Lily's body. Each time the pool of blood around her body grew deeper, and her breathing grew shallower. Every one and a while, she would scream desperately for help. Help that James' should have provided._

_"HELP!" Lily gasped. James heard the slash of his wand, and she screamed so loud it rattled the shelves on the walls. _

_"Lily!" James screamed. "Lily..." he whispered to himself. _

_Lily was silent now. James watched carefully to see if she was breathing. Sure enough, her chest was barely rising and falling, but at least she was alive. If she could only keep hanging on until someone came to help them, but James knew that there was a high possibility that help would not come. They might be trapped her forever, and Lily was strong, but no one could fight Voldemort forever. _

_"Looks like your little mudblood friend is giving in. Time for the grande finale..." He broke off and burst into a fit of evil laughter. _

_The fine thread of life that Lily clung to was fraying quickly. The light was draining from her eyes, and they were fading. They had lost that emerald sparkle that had captured James' heart when he had first laid his eyes on her. She lay silent now, life ebbing away from her broken body. _

_He raised his wand with a flourish, and yelled, "Avada Kadavra!" Then burst into another fit of laughter that rang with evil menace. A green light erupted from out of no where and illuminated the whole room with it's sinister jade light, but it's master still could not be seen. The spell hit the unconscious Lily Evans, and then or a moment, the dungeon was filled with deadly silence. _

_Lily was dead. Lily was dead. She was dead. Gone. Dead. _

_No. she couldn't be. Other people died. Not her. She... a cold wave of utmost despair washed over James. The whole room filled with an eerie silence. _

_He let out a yell of pain and frustration. "No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "No, no, NO!" He was yelling like a mad man, and then "SHE'S NOT DEAD GODDAMN IT!" James howled. "...no..." his voice cracked and he broke down into a fit of hysterical tears. He should have saved her. He was supposed to be the hero of the story, the prince charming, the night in shining armor. He was the hero she had been counting on to come and save her, but he never came. He should have rescued her. She died and it was all his fault. It was his fault. He was the guilty one. He had betrayed her. _

_This whole time, Sirius had stood motionless against the wall. His eyes had a faraway look to them. James raised his eyes from Lily's dead body to look at his best mate. Sirius grey eyes had a hard, distant look to them that softened when his eyes met James' for a brief moment. He nodded at his friend, and it was then that James understood. Sirius had not been preparing for a fight, merely to die. _

_Sirius Black would die willingly, with pride. Not because he was weak, or lazy or afraid, but because he, like James, understood that this was the end. They had been warned that people would die for the cause. Sirius had understood that sometimes sacrifices are required. The end had come, and Sirius would accept his death with pride and dignity. The boys silently bade one another a final farewell inside their minds. _

_"Prongs... I'll see you later," Sirius said in a hoarse whisper, and with a grim smile he turned to face Voldemort._

_His eyes, were cold and lifeless, and he was looking into the distance, and concentrating hard on something inside his mind neither Voldemort nor James could see. Sirius squared his shoulders, and with his mouth set in a firm line. James had not seen his friend subtly manipulating his fingers behind his back, had not seen him awkwardly raise his wand, even with his hands tied. Sirius turned his own wand awkwardly on himself, and before Voldemort could finish shouting "Crucio!" Sirius had muttered his final fatal incantation. "Avada Kadavra!" Sirius said tonelessly, almost carelessly and a jet of green light from his own wand hit him in the back of the head, blasting him backward into a bookshelf. _

_Both Voldemort and James were silent for a moment. Voldemort let out a roar of utmost insane rage, Sirius had exercised his last power over the Dark Lord. He had taken everything from him, his friends, his family, but he had not given him his own life. _

_James sat motionless on the floor, staring at the bodies of the two people in the world that he had loved best. Both lay mangled and bloody on the floor, their lifeless eyes gazing up at him, condemning him with their stares. Sirius' blank grey eyed stare, and Lily's frozen expression of fear seemed to blame him for their deaths. He hung his head hot shame piping through his veins, and Voldemort's voice gone silent. The only sound was that of a rat, crawling out of the ruins of the bookcase where Sirius' body had landed. _

His eyes snapped open. He was relieved to hear loud snores from the three four poster beds. In a wild panic, James ripped open all of his friends curtains around their bed, to make sure that we were there. He opened the curtains closed around Sirius' four poster, and looked down at his best friend sleeping. Satisfied, he turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room. He had a one track mind. He sprinted down the stone staircase faster then he had ever run in his entire life. Skidding to halt before he knocked down some first years dorm door, he headed straight for the girls staircase. He sprinted at the stairs, but they turned into a stone slide beneath his feet. James feet were wiped out from underneath him, and he fell down with a crash. He slid all the way down, what had once been the spiral staircase. The loud crash from his fall was reverberating around the empty common room, and for the final time that night, James blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Rude Awakenings

_A/N: This chapter is a little fluffy! Just a warning in advance, but I plan for things to take off after this. Please do R/R! It serves as wonderful motivation for me. _

* * *

_CRASH. _Lily's eyes flew open. She sat up suddenly in her four poster bed, startled by the loud noise from downstairs. She shook her head violently to try and wake herself up. Outside the windows, everything was still dark; the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. She threw the scarlet curtains around her bed wide open, to see her three room mates all sitting up, and rubbing their eyes.

"What in God's name?" Alexa asked the room at large. Maggie cursed loudly from behind her curtains, damning them all and trying to go back to sleep.

"I have no idea..." Lily muttered, still half asleep herself. Alexa, who seemed suddenly sober, and wide awake jumped out of bed.

"Well," she began, while crossing the room, "Head girl, are you coming, or aren't you?" She stood waiting at the door, her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Get your lazy arses out of bed!" She cried at them. Lily groaned and heaved herself out from underneath the sheets. Just because it was her responsibility to make sure that all was well in Gryffindor tower didn't mean it was particularly convenient.

She followed Alexa out of the room. A very drunk Maggie had rolled over and gone back to sleep, not wanting to get involved in whatever commotion was going on downstairs. The girls descended the stairs and found that the common room was nearly pitch black, only a few embers still glowed in the large fire place across the room.

"Well, the good news is that the party is finally over," Lily covered her mouth, fighting back a yawn.

"Yeah, it seemed to be settling down around 2 when I- er left." Alexa said, as they stood in the entrance of the dark common room. Peering through the blackness for the source of the disturbance, Lily took a deep breath, and stepped into the room first.

"AHHHH!" she let out a piercing shriek. She had tripped over something at the foot of the staircase and fallen face first on the floor.

"Lily!" Alexa called out to her, feeling the air wildly, searching for her friend. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?"

"I'm... I'm okay." Lily said, breathing heavily, still stunned from her fall.

"What just happened?" Maggie's voice called from the doorway, "Where are you?"

"I- tripped..." Lily began.

"Well, it's good of you to finally wake up." Alexa harrumphed.

"Only for you two." Maggie groaned.

"Hello?" Lily called at her two bickering friends. They seemed to have forgotten about her lying on the floor in the dark.

"What is it?" Alexa said, moving towards the sound of Lily's voice.

"No idea." Lily said, groping around on the floor for whatever had tripped her.

Maggie pulled out her wand from her sweatshirt pocket, and muttered "alohamora!" her wand tip ignited and shed a beam of light on the common room floor. She shined it over in the direction that Lily's voice was coming from, and gasped at what she saw there.

The body of a half naked James Potter lay on the floor at the foot of their staircase. He was knocked out cold. His glasses lay askew hanging off the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my-" Alexa began but was cut off.

"Who the bloody hell is it?" Maggie asked.

"Its..." Lily said turning the body over to identify his face. "Oh my god. It's Potter." She said, and all of the color drained from her face.

Alexa let out an audible gasp.

"Well, what I want to know," Maggie said matter of factly, "is what the bloody hell is he doing down here."

"What happened to him?" Alexa asked concernedly "he's out cold."

"Honestly," Maggie chuckled. "Maybe he passed out."

"But I barely saw him last night."

"Good! He's the bloody Head boy, he shouldn't be seen partying the first night back." Lily chimed in.

"Passed out without a shirt?" Alexa giggled. "That's our Head boy for you!" The other two girls giggled, while Lily scowled. It had been one night, and he was already managing to turn her job into a farce.

"Even alf-naked, if he were to be awake right now, he would have asked you out five times already since we walked down the stairs." All the girls laughed appreciatively. Maggie continued, in a mocking voice, "Hi Evans! Hi! Hi! Evans! Fancy a shag? I know you do... Go out with me." The girls were all laughing wildly. Maggie continued to imitate James' voice, made even more absurd as she tried to cover up her thick brogue. "How can you resist me? I'm the wildly attractive, terribly obnoxious annoying stalker... James Potter!"

At this Lily broke down into hysterics, this was exactly the type of thing that James' would have said to her. She looked down at him lying on the floor, and she wondered allowed, "What _is_ he doing down here?"

"Well, let's find out." Alexa said simply, and she too had taken out her wand from her sweatshirt pocket, and pointed it at James' chest. "Enovate!" she shouted.

The girls were silent as they all stared at the body at their feet. They heard a small whimper escape James lips. He was laying there, face down into the red carpet on the floor. He rolled over laying in his back, and his eyes flickered open.

He let out a yell of shock as he saw the three girls leaning over him, staring at him intently. He looked at all of their faces for a moment, and his eyes rested on Lily.

She was uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze, and broke eye contact. She flushed a little bit, and peered at the carpet as though it were the most fascinating thing that she had ever seen. Determined to look at anything but Potter, with his concerned eyes and impressive physique.

James breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her face, although Lily couldn't quite figure out why. She felt terribly uncomfortable to be seeing her co-worker without his shirt.

"What are you doing down here at this goddamn hour?" Maggie asked, staring him down with her piercing eyes. "Well?" She barked at him.

"Give him a minute to catch his breath," Lily said calmly. "He must be awfully confused." Lily had no idea why she was sticking up for James. Normally, she wouldn't have given him the time of day. Still, she felt like she owed him one. He had been nice and polite to her in the first prefect meeting. He had seemed sincere in defending her from Malfoy, so for once, she figured that she could give him a hand. But she still did wonder what he really was doing in the common room at three o'clock in the morning.

He didn't speak. James was still staring at the three girls in a bewildered manner. His eyes darting around the group of them, always pausing for a brief moment longer on Lily, trying to catch her eye. It didn't escape her notice, and only added to her growing feeling of self consciousness. She was suddenly aware that she was only wearing her underclothes underneath her long silk robe.

"I-" James began, his face blank and panicky.

"Yes?" Maggie said in an aggravated tone.

"I- I was well-" James was stuttering, and stumbling over his words, but couldn't seem to form a coherent reply. Lily wondered if he was still drunk. Whatever he had been doing in the common room, she knew he wanted to keep them from finding out at all costs.

"Well, we all know what you were doing," Alexa said knowingly, with glance of mocking disapproval.

"I-" James began again, without making it much further. He wiped his hands furiously on his pajama pants, suddenly unable to meet any of the girls' eyes, even Lily's. He looked from the floor to the ceiling.

"Oh Merlin," Maggie interrupted, exchanging a look with Alexa, "Who have you been seeing tonight Potter? A different girl than last night, and a different one than the night before last?"

It finally clicked for Lily... Maggie and Alexa thought James had been... well, shagging, on the common room!

Suddenly a bit peeved, that she had been dragged from a good night's sleep for this, Lily crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Potter. He snapped out of his passive position lying on the floor, and she jumped back, surprised as James leaped to his feet, brushing the dust off of his pants.

"Well, it looks like whatever trampy whore you brought up here did a better job hiding than you did." Lily smiled inwardly. For such a little girl, Maggie had a strong Irish temper, and a creative vocabulary. "So next time you fancy yourself a bit of fun, try to keep it down." Maggie said smirking at him, as if he was the lowest of low.

Recovering from his previously meek state of silence, glared right back at her. "At least I can get myself a shag if I want to." He retorted.

Maggie snorted with disbelief at him. Dragging Lily into the fight, she called out to her over dramatically, "What do you say, Head Girl? Shouldn't the Head Boy be turned in, punished for breaking curfew? How many points has he cost Gryffindor tonight?"

Lily was unsure of what to say. James had erased any brownie points he had earned with her earlier in the last minute and a half. She was forming a lecture in her mind. Who did he think he was, cavorting in the common room after hours, probably with some easy leggy sixth year. Didn't he think before he acted? Didn't he realize that this would reflect badly on them both? But before she could unleash her words on him, he had cut her off.

"Well Evans, You could join me down here after hours for a shag anytime," James cut into her thoughts, winking cheekily at her. All of her ideas about letting him off the hook vanished. "You know you want to." James continued on. "Shall we say tomorrow at midnight?"

"Shut up Potter." Lily said curtly to him, "and get your perverted arse upstairs into the boys dormitory before I-"

"No need to get threatening now Evans," he said, as if he were the one reprimanding her. "Tomorrow after we shag, we can talk all about it." He saluted her, winking once more, before he tuned and sauntered up the stairs to his own dormitory.

Lily stared after him shocked at how his personality had from this morning. He was still the same immature prat. "Same old Potter," Lily said, shaking her head in disappointment, "How he got to be Head Boy, I never will figure out..."

"Well, all I know," Maggie said with a sly smile, "is that he must have been having a hardcore shag down here. I mean... he ended up getting knocked out."

"Whoever she was, she must have been big one to knock out Potter." Alexa replied.

All three girls laughed as they headed up the stairs to go back to bed. Alexa and Maggie were giggling as they crawled back under the covers. Lily however, was not. Maybe, as usual, she was the only one who wasn't amused by Potter's antics. There wasn't anything funny about a nighttime indiscretion, it was crude and disrespectful. Lily sighed with irritation, and rolled over.

* * *

James did not fall back asleep. He lay awake, behind the curtains of his four poster, listening to the three distinct patterns of breathing around him. He reached for the snitch he kept on his bedside table, and pulled it in with him. Letting it fly a few inches, and the snatching it back. He didn't want to think. His mind was exhausted from having run miles in his head that night, and woken up at the foot of Lily's staircase.

"Shit." He cursed quietly to himself. He had really made a mess of things. On top of everything, now there would be rumors of James Potter, and a mystery woman. That was the last thing that he needed Lily to hear. It was just his luck really, of course he would try to do something noble, even if the danger he was protecting her from was completely imaginary, and end up angering the woman he was trying to save.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there when he heard stirring in the room. He threw back the hangings, not wanting to be alone with his own thoughts any longer.

"Morning Prongs," Remus said cheerily, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Moon," James smiled with relief. "How was the rest of the party?"

"Well let's see, Sirius snogged Liza Preadmore. Peter threw up, and I cleaned the common room."

"So, about the same as every other party." James gave a tired laugh.

"Where'd you disappear off to last night?" Remus asked. James could see the concern in his friends eyes, Remus was old before his time. He was the one who most often asked James the questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Just to bed. I was beat, honestly." He said smoothly. He could tell Remus didn't buy it, but he didn't push him.

James looked in the looking glass that hung on the far wall. He ran his hands through his hair, flipping it up out of his eyes. He thought it might have looked a little flatter than normal. "What do you saw we wake up these other two goons?" James flashed him a grin.

"One, two, three." Remus counted quietly.

"Aguamenti!" They shouted in silence, and jets of water sprang from their wand tips, into Sirius and Peter's faces.

Peter squeaked, and Sirius swore.

"Bloody hell James!" Sirius sprang from his bed, and tackled James. He was laughing so hard, that he didn't stand a chance against him. Usually their fights were a toss up, but James' was doubled over, and useless against Sirius, who had him in a headlock in less than a minute.

"Good- morning- to you- too- Padfoot." James gasped in between peals of laughter.

"You just wait Prongsie. This is war." Sirius declared, giving James a brotherly and painful noogie before releasing him.

"So breakfast?" Peter wheezed.

"Breakfast." The four agreed.

They wandered down to the Great Hall, dreaming of orange juice, and bacon and toast. It was nearing the end of brunch, which was only served until noon on weekends, so the hall was clearing out. They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, which was empty except for a few fifth year girls down the end of the table. They stopped to gaze adoringly as the boys passed. Sirius winked suggestively at them. James eyed them with a vague look of interest. They were all pretty, in a blasé kind of way, with generic faces and dull light brown hair.

"Lucky that term started on a Friday this year," Remus remarked, surveying the hall of sleepy looking students.

"Lucky that we have a whole weekend full of parties ahead of us, before we have to start classes." James punched him softly in the shoulder.

"What are classes?" Sirius asked, a bewildered expression pasted on his face, as they all burst into laughter. How Sirius' lax attitude towards class still rewarded him with top marks, James would never know.

"So Sirius, Liza Preadmore?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

"Mmmm," Sirius made an appreciative noise with his mouth full of bacon. "Lovely girl." He said in between bites. "What about you Remus?" Sirius asked, giving him a curious look. "Any luck with the ladies last night?"

Remus blushed, James could tell he was slightly embarrassed. "Er…"

Sirius took that as his cue to continue. "You know who I would shag, though. That Alexa Thorton."

"Haven't you already shagged Alexa?" Remus asked, slightly puzzled, and slightly amused.

"Yes." Sirius ripped off a huge piece of toast with his teeth. "And I would do it again." The four of them laughed. James pretended not to notice the way that Remus quickly changed the subject.

"How are things, you know, with Lily?" Remus asked James.

"Things are…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure how things were. He was worried that his imaginary rendezvous of the previous night would set him back miles with her. "Things are the exactly the same as they always are." He sighed. One step forward, five steps back.

"Orange Juice Jamsie?" He asked, offering him the pitcher.

"Why certainly Pad. Thank you." Sirius flashed him a devilish grin, and poured some orange juice into his goblet.

James reached for it and took a sip. He immediately spat it out, and Sirius roared with laughter. "Ugh!" James wiped his mouth on his robes. His whole body puckered up with disgust. "Really Padfoot? Really?" Sirius was practically under the bench he was laughing so hard. Remus started chuckling, shaking his head at the two most troublesome marauders.

"What just happened?" Peter asked, scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

"James just drank piss." Sirius roared, struggling for breath through his laughter.

"You should have never been allowed to practice nonverbal spells." He spat furiously into a napkin, trying to erase the ungodly taste from his tongue.

"Too late now!" Sirius grinned. James spat on the ground once for good measure, and proceeded to fling pieces of sausage at Sirius.

"And now it's going to become a full blown food fight." Remus groaned, laying his head in his arms in the table.

"Aw. Remus, we wouldn't want you to feel left out." James called, tossing a handful of potatoes at him.

It was full blown Marauders madness. James was in the process of levitating a tureen of maple syrup to over Sirius' head, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I see you've fully recovered from last night?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised dangerously high, and a hint of an angry blush splashed over her delicate nose and cheeks.

"Er-" In the brief moment that James had paused to look at her, Sirius had sent a tray of little danishes flying at James face. There was no time to shield himself, so he just ducked and braced himself for the impact. But it didn't come.

He opened his eyes, and turned to see Lily's wand pointed at the tray, which was now suspended in mid air.

"Hey, thanks for that Evans. I'd hate to have to take a shower again." He was rewarded with a smile that was snarky at best.

"Now, I expect that you'll see that this," Lily gestured to the delicious warzone that the Marauders had created, "is taken care of."

"No problem," James felt his body tense up in her presence. He was rigid, like a wooden soldier, careful not to step out of line. "And Evans,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last night." He could see that his apology had gotten her attention. Her mouth had relaxed a little bit, and her eyes revealed her interest. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"I don't think I want to know Potter."

"I reckon you don't." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes. It was better than nothing, he thought.

"See you Evans!" He waved at her, as she turned to walk away.

"See you, Potter." Her hips swayed demurely as she moved away from him. James barely noticed her flick her wand. But he did notice as the tray of little jelly danishes came crashing down over his head.

"Evans!" He half yelled, half laughed, as he tried to wipe the jelly out of his eyes. She whipped around, laughing hysterically at the sight of him. He shrugged, he couldn't be angry, not when her laughter sparkled like that in her well loved green eyes.


End file.
